Colmillo
by Kazukime
Summary: Este es un One-Shot que cree, para dar a conocer la forma en que los caminos de mis Ocs principales se entrecruzaron. Desarrolle esta historia, tras revelar, resumidamente su pasadado en el Cap. 6 de mi fic principal "Eternal Snow" "Espero que disfruten la lectura y me dejen saber sus opiniones nwn"


**Colmillo**

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles con los animales?! ¡Estas trampas son tan arcaicas! – Exclamó furiosa, al ver la pata de un enorme lobo, atrapada dentro de un cepo. Como pudo se las arregló para abrirlo. Sabía al peligro al que se enfrentaba al estar tan cerca de un lobo salvaje, especialmente de uno que ahora estaba libre, pero, era difícil no quedar embelesado con tan magnifico animal, especialmente con el blanco puro de su mullido pelaje.

Había dejado de sentir el punzante dolor en su pata delantera, pensó que probablemente se debía a que sus últimas fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, pero entonces, una ráfaga de adrenalina se apodero de él al percibir el fuerte olor a humano; reacciono instintivamente, rápidamente se incorporó y se abalanzo contra la pequeña figura humana, que estaba de cuclillas frente a él.

Mostró sus afilados dientes, y gruño con toda la ira que le fue posible proyectar. Para él, los humanos eran la cosa más despreciable que existía en el mundo, y si la oportunidad se le presentaba no dudaba en acabar con ellos, especialmente si de cazadores se trataba, pero, esta vez a quien tenía a su merced era a una cría humana.

La miro con atención, su frágil garganta estaba perfectamente al alcance de sus poderosas fauces, que fácilmente podrían desgarrarla de una sola mordida.

\- ¡Lo-lo siento, solo quería ayudarte! – alcanzó a decirle con un hilo de voz.

Que más daba si lo había ayudado, nada le aseguraba que la niña se iría y le dejaría tranquilo. Era más probable que volviera acompañada de cazadores, que estarían más que gustosos de matarlo y tomar su piel como trofeo.

Le daría una muerte rápida, pues no pretendía divertirse torturándola, y luego se marcharse tan lejos como sus tres patas sanas le permitieran.

Justo cuando estaba por clavarle sus afilados dientes, una extraña voz, que sonaba más como un eco, le detuvo.

\- "¡Alto!" – ordenó autoritariamente.

Y sin saber porque, se hizo a un lado y se alejó; corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Dejando a la niña recostada en la nieve, temblando de miedo. 

Los días pasaron sin novedades, lo cual agradecía, pues si se encontraba con algún cazador le sería difícil salir bien librado. Aun se hallaba débil pues su pata herida le hacía difícil cazar, y la poca carroña que conseguía encontrar era insuficiente para devolverle sus fuerzas.

Caminaba en busca de una presa fácil, cuando el tintineo de cadenas le hizo de detenerse. Lo primero que vino a su mente, fue que se trataba de algún cazador.

\- Seguramente estará colocando más de esas infernales trampas de hierro – se dijo.

Hecho una mirada rápida a su alrededor intentando encontrar un escondite, para su fortuna bajo las base de un viejo roble había el espacio justo para meterse. Esperaba no ser descubierto, pero si su vida se veía amenazada pelearía.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el sonido efectivamente era de trampas, como la que había apresado su pata días atrás, pero, quien las llevaba cargando, con evidente dificultad, era la chiquilla que había estado a punto de matar.

\- ¡Hmmm, todos son iguales! – se dijo molesto, pues pensó que estaba colocando las trampas, pero, no tardó en ser sacado de su error. Confundido vio como la niña detuvo su camino solo para golpear la nieve con una rama, activando así una trampa que permanecía oculta.

Entonces comprendió que las estaba retirando.

\- ¿Por qué lo hace? – se preguntó, ante el extraño comportamiento.

La curiosidad se apodero de él, así que la siguió manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Colmillo miro como ella se llevó las trampas hasta la orilla de un pequeño lago congelado. Y observo con asombro como de una en una las fue lanzando tan lejos como pudo, ocasionando que se rompiera la delgada capa de hielo que cubría el agua, ante cada impacto.

\- ¡Perfecto! - Exclamó triunfante al ver como las trampas se hundían en el agua congelada - ¡Ahora les será imposible recuperarlas! - sabía de sobra que si la sorprendían le impondrían un horrible castigo, pero no le importaba. Sea cual fuere su condena no se compararía al sufrimiento de los animales que caían víctimas de las pencas.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde, y si quería encontrar el camino de vuelta al pueblo, debía aprovechar la escasa hora de luz que le quedaba.

Dio media vuelta lista para irse, y al levantar la mirada alcanzo a divisar entre la densa nieve al lobo que casi le había arrebatado la vida. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar qué no correría con la misma suerte dos veces.

Sus miradas se entrecruzaron momentáneamente, atrapándola en los brillantes ojos color ámbar del temible depredador, mientras que los de él, se sumergieron en el hermoso azul zafiro que su madre le había heredado.

\- "¡No la lastimes!" – pidió la misma voz que le había ordenado detenerse.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó curioso, pero no obtuvo respuesta

\- ¡Qué más da si la dejo vivir! - pensó para sí - Ya dejo en claro que no es una amenaza.

\- ¡Espera, por favor! – Pidió con voz temblorosa, al ver que el noble animal, estaba por marcharse – Te dejare esta carne seca aquí. S-supongo que debes tener hambre.

Definitivamente pensaba, que el extraño comportamiento de esa cría humana no tendría fin.

Aguardo entonces, a que ella se retirara para acercarse cauteloso hasta la comida. La olfateo con calma y cuanto estuvo seguro que estaba libre de veneno la devoró. 

La noche había empezado a hacer su aparición, respiro hondo e intento serenarse; seguramente su tía la estaría esperando en la sala, lista para hacerle saber que su larga ausencia era una molestia mayor que su presencia, giró por fin el picaporte e ingreso a su nada acogedor hogar.

\- ¡Uzhe pozdno! – Comunicó una mujer de largo cabello negro, que estaba sentada en el único sofá de la deslucida sala. Disfrutando de una taza de té negro, y del calor de la chimenea.

\- ¿Eto vazhno? – cuestionó la recién legada, tras acomodar su húmedo abrigo en la percha.

Poco le importaba lo que su tía dijera o pensara; le guardaba rencor por obligarla a desertar en la ronda final del torneo local de beyblade.

\- ¡Ne tolkayte! – advirtió la mujer, poniendo con brusquedad sobre la mesa de centro la humeante taza de té.

Lucy le dedico una mirada retadora, la odiaba tanto, no podía aceptar que esa mujer de corazón de hielo fuera hermana de su madre, quien poseía una cálida sonrisa y siempre se mostraba amable.

Abría preferido mil veces acabar en un orfanato tras la muerte de sus padres, pero, al ser menor de edad no tenía voz ni voto para decidir su destino.

\- Izvinite – sabía que no le convenía empezar una pelea, pues seguramente la encerrarían dentro de su alcoba por una temporada, frustrando sus planes de llevar más comida para el lobo blanco. 

Su pata herida estaba cada vez mejor; esa mañana había sido capaz de atrapar una liebre adulta sin dificultad, haciéndolo sentirse orgulloso; sabía que dentro de poco podría irse y valerse por sí mismo. Echaría de menos el sabor de la carne seca y la compañía de ella, pero, su orgullo de lobo le obligaba a no depender de los humanos.

Le faltaba poco para llegar al lago, donde la niña acostumbraba dejarle la comida; mientras caminaba su agudo olfato alcanzo a percibir un fuerte olor a hierbas y corteza obligándolo a detenerse. Su vasta experiencia le había enseñado que los cazadores siempre intentaban ocultar su olor usando aceites, preparados con elementos del bosque, para despistar a sus presas.

\- ¡Cazadores! – expresó furioso. Pese a que los odiaba con todo su ser, sabía que si quería vivir para pelear otro día, debía tragarse su ira. Entonces recordó a la niña - ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Porque demonios me preocupa, si ella no es nada mío?! 

Se dirigía al lago con la única penca que encontró, cuando un fuerte apretón en su brazo izquierdo la hizo parar en seco, el miedo la invadió al ver la enorme figura masculina que se alzaba juntó a ella.

-¡Maldita chiquilla, te daré una paliza tan dura que desearas estar muerta! - gritó un cazador con su áspera voz. Y sin mostrar piedad, la alzo hasta la altura de su cara y sin importarle que se tratase de una niña, le asesto un golpe en el rostro.

Lucy estaba aturdida, sentía su mejilla caliente por el golpe recibido.

Su pelaje se erizo cuanto diviso como la niña era agredida, la sangre hervía dentro suyo. Furioso se abalanzo contra el cazador, que se preparaba para asestar un segundo golpe, clavo con firmeza sus poderosas mandíbulas en su brazo derecho, obligándolo a soltar a la niña.

Lucy cayó de espaldas sobre la nieve, se incorporó con aturdimiento y vi con horror como el hombre, que forcejeaba con Colmillo, luchaba por alcanzar el cuchillo que portaba en la bota izquierda.

\- ¡Noo, aléjate de él! – le gritó al lobo, al ver como el cazador alcanzó a sujetar el arma con su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Maldito perro, acabare contigo! – Bramó apuñalando a Colmillo en su costado izquierdo, obligándolo a retroceder por el dolor.

\- ¡Noooo! – El pánico se adueñó de ella, al ver como la sangre teñía de un rojo brillante el blanco pelaje de su amigo; se lanzó contra su agresor, en un desesperado intento por ayudarlo. Tratando inútilmente de inmovilizarlo - ¡Vamos vete! ¡Huye lejos! - le pedía a gritos.

Colmillo quedo pasmado ante la valentía mostrada por ella, pero, se rehusaba a retroceder; estaba listo para seguir peleando, cuando un sonido ensordecedor resonó en todo el lugar.

La niña vio horrorizada como, una bala atravesaba de lado el blando vientre del lobo. Una gran cantidad de sangre salpico la nieve y colmillo cayó sobre su costado izquierdo, donde aún tenía clavado el cuchillo.

Colmillo quedo inmóvil sobre la nieve.

\- Siempre supe que nada bueno salía de tratar con los humanos – pensó - si mis hermanos lobos me vieran ahora, me dirían que he perdido mi orgullo ¡Mira que arriesgarte, para salvar a una cría humana! – se dijo ironía

Lucy se acercó temblorosa hasta él, se dejó caer de rodillas y hundió sus manos en el espeso pelaje del lobo, podía sentir como su respiración se debilitaba de apoco.

\- Dicen que somos malvados y despiadados, pero, para mí ellos son los verdaderos villanos – pensaba con amargura, mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo -

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – repetía una y otra vez hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Si fue mi elección venir hasta acá – No entendía porque le molestaba tanto verla triste, ¿acaso le tomado cariño?

\- ¡No gastes más balas en él, Nikolai! – Ordenó el cazador herido - ¡Morirá desangrado en unos minutos!

\- ¡Noo! - Lucy se incorporó furiosa y comenzó a golpearlo y a patearlo tan fuerte como pudo.

\- ¡Maldita chiquilla, ya tuve suficiente de ti! - le gritó el hombre, antes de asestarle un golpe con la culata de su rifle en el estómago, dejándola sin aire y haciéndola caer.

\- ¡Basta Serguei! ¡No te ensañes con la niña! - ordenó el recién llegado - ¡Es un magnifico animal, nos pagaran bien por su piel!

\- ¡Malditos, malditos! - repitió una y otra vez en su mente, hasta perder el conocimiento.

Colmillo observo impotente, como se la llevaban; pronto todo acabaría para él, y podría reunirse con su manada pero no entendía porque le preocupaba tanto el destino de ella.

\- Jeje, es ridículo pensar que cuando había aceptado mi destino, apareció esta chiquilla… ¡Arg, como desearía poder levantarme, para poder ayudarla!

\- "¿Realmente te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle?" – cuestiono la enigmática voz que había escuchado antes.

\- ¿Cómo podría protegerla? – Preguntó en un susurro - ¡Mi vida está por apagarse! ¡Ya no me queda tiempo!

\- "¡Yo te daré tiempo!" – Aseguró, un hombre alto, de rostro serio y largo cabello color plata, que portaba sujeto en una alta coleta de caballo - ¡Sellare mi poder en ti! Y cuando mi fuerza se haya recuperado, me encargare de protegerla ¡Tal y como lo prometí!

\- Acepto – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa, se agacho junto al moribundo animal, y extendió su mano sobre la herida; haciendo que una luz, azul brillante, lo envolviera por completo.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Gray Wolf, mientras estemos juntos mi poder será tuyo!  
 **_**

 **¡Muchas, Muchas gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo para leer más de mis locuras!**

 **QwQ**

 **Créanme que las escribo con gran ilusión; pues me encanta poder compartir parte de mis ocurrencias w**

 **Traducción:**

\- ¡Uzhe pozdno! = _¡Es tarde!_

\- ¿Eto vazhno? = _¿A caso importa?_

\- ¡Ne tolkayte! = _¡No me provoques!_

\- Izvinite = _Lo siento_

 **P.D.** _Aclaro que no se si, lo que quise expresar en Ruso este correcto, pues me valí del traductor del google para hacerlo, escribiendo solo la forma fonética de las palabras._


End file.
